justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Weight
"Weight" is the 10th episode of the fifth season, and the 62nd episode in the series overall. It was written by Taylor Elmore and Keith Schreier and directed by John Dahl. It first aired March 18, 2014. Plot Summary Raylan and Boyd collide on the hunt for Dewey Crowe, while bad blood simmering in the Crowe family finally boils over. Recap Kendal is out walking Danny Crowe's dog Chelsea when the pit bull takes off after a cat and is hit by a passing pickup truck. On the road in the tow truck with the heroin-bearing car still on the hook, Dewey Crowe is on his cellphone preparing one of his whores, Nina, for his arrival with good fortune. When he pulls over to unhook the car, he's on a hill and, having forgotten to engage the parking brake, the car rolls down an incline with Dewey in full desperate pursuit. It crashes up against a tree and comes to a rest. Dewey gathers up the dope. Wendy and Daryl are in a shouting match. She's furious that he won't help her look for the missing Kendal, and he's too focused on the overdue Danny. Just then he arrives, looking the worse for his late night experience, and announces, "We got a serious situation." Raylan is being walked through the scene of the abandoned tow truck by Forestry Agent Higgins, and reading the scene fairly accurately, wonders aloud what his "Einstein is going to do with a carload of Mexican brown." Corrections Officer Barbour comes to the dorm to tell Ava she has a visitor. It's Boyd who tells her he has a solid lead on the jailhouse guard who faked the attack which landed Ava in prison. Ava tells her fiancé, cryptically, that there are "things I got to do in here in order to survive, and the less you have to do with them the better." She tells him not to come back there. He puts up an intense argument, citing all the things he's had to do in trying to effect her release. She's resolute as she tells him that she'll love him forever. "Goodbye," she says, hangs up the intercom and walks away as Boyd shouts her name. She doesn't look back. In his backroom office, Boyd tells Jimmy, who is clearly having doubts about his association with Harlan's master criminal, that he's going to need him to take a ride with him soon. Daryl arrives, and instead of some good news Boyd is hoping for, repeats his brother's statement: "Look, we got a situation." An exasperated Boyd doesn't want to hear it and is spared when Dewey, typically over-confident of his position, calls with his proposition. He wants $250,000 for the half-shipment in his custody, figuring that's his due from Daryl taking over Audrey's. Boyd isn't pleased, but he says "Where and when?" Dewey wants it by the end of that day, and he'll call with the location. The calls ends and Daryl says, "I told you we have a problem." A very serious Boyd responds, "That's where you're wrong, Daryl. Based on this phone call, you got a problem." He and Jimmy rise to leave, as Daryl watches them go and spits defiantly on Boyd's floor. Wynn Duffy gets off the phone with Boyd and tells Ethan Picker than the shipment is still a short ways away. Picker is very displeased with Boyd as a partner, and while Wynn tries to defend the association, Picker makes a cogent case that Boyd is a liability, and tells the Dixie Mafia honcho that sooner or later Wynn is going to have to make a choice: work with Boyd, "who is almost certainly going to get you killed, or me who is most certainly going to get you rich." Wynn has some serious thinking to do. Daryl and Danny are putting together a briefcase stuffed with some bills, but mostly paper, in an attempt to fool Dewey during the exchange. Wendy comes in, worrying about the still missing Kendal. Danny is worrying too, but it's about where his dog is, not about his nephew's well-being. He heads off to the bathroom when Raylan shows up looking for Dewey. He notices the attaché case and wants to look inside it, but Daryl objects and says he'll need a warrant. Instead, the Deputy U.S. Marshal snatches it up and whacks Daryl hard in the face with it. He goes down as Wendy goes to his aid and the sprung case spills the fake pay-off all over the floor. He asks again for Dewey's whereabouts, confiscates the case and its contents, and says he's going to look around since there's no help forthcoming with the missing Crowe. Raylan enters one of the whores' trailers and finds Mina and Teena packing. Yes, they remember "Officer Buzzkill (who) ruined our pool day." He tells them he's looking for Dewey, but they plead ignorance and are unfazed by Raylan's assertion that Dewey might be in more serious trouble than he realizes. When they counter that Dewey can handle himself in any situation, Raylan observes "That's a lot of confidence for a man who wears shorts with combat boots." He pops the lid on the attaché case as the two whores gape at the apparent plethora of cash. When Raylan hands them a packet, they give him a cellphone with Dewey's number on speed dial. He places the call before they realize that the packet is mostly cut-to-bill size paper. Dewey, thinking it's Mina, answers, and listens as Raylan tries to talk some sense to the fugitive about what's likely to befall him if he tries to go through with his current plan. Raylan tells him that he has only one friend in the world, being the Deputy Marshal, of course. Dewey realizes he's right but has a different idea of who that friend is. He hangs up, rips apart the cellular device and throws the parts out of the car window. Raylan murmurs to himself, "I don't think he took from that what I intended." He hands back Mina her phone and leaves the attaché case and its contents with them. Alison Brander enters her apartment at the end of her workday to discover Kendal, on the run and hiding out in her kitchen. He explains, "Had to get out of there." In prison, Ava follows Judith into the bathroom. They talk about Ava breaking it off "with the man who was going to get you out of here." Ava's about to shiv her when Penny interrupts her, saying there's about to be a bed check which they need to be in the dorm for. Kendal and Alison are chatting in her kitchen. The runaway teenager pitches the two of them running off together when Wendy walks in, having been alerted by the social worker. Using a fake ID with the name Parker Stevenson, Dewey visits a wheelchair-bound Dickie Bennett in prison. Dewey allows that there's something Dickie can help him with, and Dickie seems agreeable. Wynn has called upon the widow of his former mentor Katherine Hale for an independent assessment of his situation caught between the "Detroit rock and shitkicker hard place." He's fine with her demand for $50,000, in advance. Raylan is at a roadblock with Kentucky State Police Officer Patton hoping to catch Dewey when he gets a collect call from Dickie Bennett. Raylan goes to visit Dickie who is looking for something in exchange for ratting out Dewey. Raylan declines, but figures out what Dewey's up to from the few things the surviving Bennett boy let slip. Dewey visits one of Dickie's dealers, Cyrus, who is happy to handle the dope deal, but says he doesn't have that much cash on hand. He goes to call in the "money calvary." Teri and Albert Fekus are in a bar as Boyd watches her lead him on then lead him out, expectant of a sexual encounter. Cyrus rats out Dewey to Daryl. Daryl is in the process of sending Danny off to spoil Dewey's deal when Wendy and Kendal return. There arguments and shouting and Danny tries to attack Kendal when the truth comes out about the death of Chelsea and then the killing of Jean Baptiste. Daryl sends his nephew out to retrieve the dog's body, dig a grave in the rear yard and get a black wreath for a funeral service. Then he puts the slug on Danny for "lying to me about J.B." In the prison yard, Ava takes counsel from Penny on killing Judith and points out Judith's time alone at night in the prison chapel with the cameras turned off. She gives Ava an improved shiv for stabbing since Ava's would only slash. Penny's angry with Judith, she relates, because the woman forced her to "take care of" the pregnancies that resulted from her liaisons with guards who'd been in on the drugs deal. Dewey is surprised by Danny at Cyrus' place. They pull guns on one another and argue loudly. The exasperated Cyrus pulls guns on both of them, telling a protesting Dewey that he doesn't know him, "and I never liked that wormy shitbird Dickie Bennett anyway." He forces Dewey to give Danny the bag of heroin, and takes three bricks of the dope from Danny for his services." Dewey knows he's got no bargaining chips now, and that Cyrus has signed his death warrant. Cyrus gives Dewey a two minutes head start while he continues to hold a furious Danny at gunpoint. Danny returns and finds Chelsea's body wrapped in a sheet in the yard. As he is grieving, Raylan comes upon him and offers to let Kendal and Wendy avoid being arrested as accessories if he owns up to the contents of the duffel and takes the whole weight himself. He stalls and tries out the "21-foot drill" approach on Raylan, who professes ignorance of Dennis Tueller's celebrated close quarters exercise. Danny discards his handgun, draws his knife and rushes the deputy who fumbles his usually lightning smooth draw. But in the darkened yard, Danny steps into a hole and falls face-first into it. As Raylan cautiously approaches the fallen man, Danny struggles to turn over and reveals that he has driven his sheath knife though his throat. "Shit, Danny, I would have said something. Swear to God I didn't see it either." Danny gurgles his last, his upper body in the grave Kendal had dug for Chelsea. Art gets a debrief from Raylan on Danny's demise, only mildly relieved that he died by his own hand rather than that of his problem deputy. Raylan also brings up his concern that Alison might require some protection from the Crowes as that's where Kendal had run off to earlier that day. Raylan offers his services, but a weary Art says he'll take care of it. Ava approaches Judith in her chapel. She is annoyed that her one hour a week when she prays "to the Goddess without any distractions" has been interrupted. Judith tells her she knows why Ava's there, though she "always figured Penny was the one to turn Judas." They discuss matters, and Ava allows that she's not there to follow through with guard Rowena's orders, and says that if she and Judith put their heads together they can figure out a way to deal with Rowena. "That sounds like a grand plan, darlin'," a smiling Judith says as she stands, "but how am I supposed to forget you coming at me during prayer with a shiv in your hand?" She leaps on Ava and tries to strangle her. The deadly fight thrashes around the chapel before Ava is able to retrieve Penny's shiv and stab Judith several times just as the woman is about to choke her out. Gasping for breath, Ava struggles to her feet and strips off her bloody prisoner's shirt as Judith goes motionless on the chapel floor. A bruised Albert sits bound before Boyd, and pleads for his life like the craven little bully he is. Boyd waxes philosophical, and Albert says he's sorry, and that he has "a condition." Boyd approaches him with a blade and furiously tells the cowardly guard that he's going to inflict in exact kind just what he'd done to himself to frame Ava, but a great deal more painfully. At the last second, Albert cries out, "Wait! Wait! Wait! I did it because I love her." Boyd stops his advance, incredulously. "You WH-AT?" An almost blithering Albert continues about how he would never hurt Ava and that's why he hurt himself instead, that she's not like any of the other girls, and that he doesn't have the power to make her his, but he loves her. Remarkably, this seems to resonate with Boyd, and he cuts the trembling man loose and sends him on his way. Wendy tells Daryl that they need to leave Harlan. They argue, and discuss, and argue some more. Then when the words become hurtful, they fight physically. She slugs Daryl, and he belts her back, sending her to her knees. He tries to apologize but she rises up and clouts him in the head with a liquor bottle. Then it's on, and the brother administers a vicious beating with fists and feet. He leaves Wendy on the floor and goes to Kendal's room where he tells the boy, apparently oblivious to the violence, he needs to decide right then which side he's on. "Crowe or not?" A confused Kendal responds, "Crowe." Daryl pulls out his pocket knife, cuts open both their palms and grasping hands, makes it an old-time Native American blood oath. ''- Created by Dean Speir for IMDb'' Appearances First Appearances #Katherine Hale - The widow of Wynn Duffy's former mentor, "Big Country" Grady Hale, and Duffy's special consultant. Duffy enlists Hale's help in dealing with his problem involving the Detroit mafia and his Kentucky associates. Deaths #Danny Crowe - Accidentally stabs himself through the neck with his knife after falling in a hole while charging at Raylan Givens. #Judith - Stabbed to death with a shiv in self-defense by Ava. #Chelsea Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson (credit only) *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (credit only) *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Michael Rapaport as Daryl Crowe Jr. *Jeremy Davies as Dickie Bennett *A.J. Buckley as Danny Crowe *Dale Dickey as Judith *Damon Herriman as Dewey Crowe *John Kapelos as Ethan Picker *Jacob Lofland as Kendal Crowe *Jesse Luken as Jimmy Tolan *Danielle Panabaker as Penny Cole *Amy Smart as Alison Brander *Danny Strong as Albert Fekus *Bill Tangradi as Cyrus Boone *Alicia Witt as Wendy Crowe *Mary Steenburgen as Katherine Hale Co-stars *Jocelyn Ayanna as Officer Barbour *Kaitlin Ferrell as Teena *Aubrey Wood as Mina *Cathy Baron as Teri Gallery S2.jpg External Links Category:Season 5 episodes